Needy
by NiansLoveStory
Summary: I'm new, but this account is made for anything Vampire Diaries. I'm a huge fan and I'm on bored with almost all the ships. Let me know how you like my stories, there a little rough right now.


Elena was sitting on the small couch crying, with her knees curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was looking around, confused, dazed and agonized. "Poor Elena, always the victim." She said bitterly, sounding annoyed as she walked passed Elena and froze. Curiosity crossed Katherine's breathtaking features and she turned, facing the new vampire. "Except… now your a killer" she said sounding as if this was all just now registering, but that it made perfect sense. "What does stefan think of the new you?" She sounded genuinely curious but also like she was just being a bitch. "Shut up." Elena said firmly and irritated. Ignoring that completely, Katherine continued, "The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know." She stated. "Your like me now. Maybe worse." She venonusly whispered the last part."I made a mistake I can do better." Elena's arms fell from her legs and she tried to convince Katheriene that it was true. "No. You cant. Your a vampire. You'll kill again. It'll change you and it'll keep changing you until your just like me." As she spoke she got closer to Elena and leaned down invading Elena's personal space. "I am nothing like you!" Elena stood as she spoke, standing up to Katherine as she got louder with her words. "I was you before you even existed." Katherine said nonchalantly and mean. "And when stefan new the real me.." she continued "He hated me" she whispered bitterly. Elena got increasingly more angry and looked down with her angry expression and tears in her eyes. "And now hes gonna hate you too…" Katherine finished. She turned her back to Elena taking a few steps without acaree. Elena was really starting to lose her cool. As Katherine walked she spoke "But at least you still have damon." She suggested. Elena snapped. "Shut up!" She screamed. As she yelled, Katherine turned facing her with an amused smirk. Elena launched herself using all of her strength at katherine, pinning her to the bed that was behind her. Elena straddled the older vampires hips and pinned her wrists above her head. Her face twisting to guilt and her eyes to saddens at her freakout. Katherine had a frozen shocked look on her face and one eyebrow raised, clearly asking if Elena just did that. Elena's guilt started to subside as she took in their position, she felt herself getting distracted. She started panting at the fact that her face was so close to Katherine's, not to mention there bodies. Stomachs, chests, hips, thighs…all touching. Katherine's brow creased in ligament curiosity as she studied Elena's face, letting the young vampire hold her there. As she took in the close contact between them, she realized what just happened with Elena's shift in moods. Her breath quickened as well. Slowly Elena's hands moved up from Katherine's wrists and she slipped her thin fingers in between Katherine's gripping her hands, and Katherine gripped back. They looked lustfully into each others eyes and both began panting harder as the shift in Elena's hands had caused their bodies to press rougher and more firmly together. Katherine didn't know what to do. She knew the very Katherine Pierce side of her wanted to corrupt this young innocent girl… But the part Elena was currently summoning, wanted to be gentle and loving. Right as she had made up her mind, all at once she saw Elena's face drift from innocent curiosity to horror and then guilt as she looked up at their interlaced hands, let go, sat up and flew back hitting the couch, and falling to the floor. She stood up putting her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes, clearly embarrassed and scared by her own behavior. Katheirne sighed, raising up on her elbows, staying still for a minute before she stood up and walked to Elena, who took a step back. "Its okay" katherine said soothingly. "You have every right to want to explore yourself, Elena" Elena's angry face stuck harder and she laughed bitterly. "Your taking advantage" she said accusingly. Apparently Katherine forgot who she was because Elena thinking that, through her completely off guard. "What?" Katherine asked, confused."Everything you just said … everything you just told me. About how, Stefan won't love me and Damon is a fallback choice, and how I'm a cry baby and I can't handle myself! Everything!" She shouted angrily. "Elena, I said those things, because neither of those two idiots deserve you, there's much better out here." She said like it was obvious. Elena shot daggers with her eyes. "And you couldn't have found a nicer way to say that?" She asked bitterly. "No, because I was trying to avoid this!" Katherine yelled quickly, violently gesturing between herself and Elena. Elena looked down in shame. "5 and a half months. Almost 6 months… Katherine." Elena stated. "Since what?" Katherine said her tone softening. She was trying to get a better understanding of what the hell was going on here. "Since… sex!" Elena had enough, and made herself force it out "Since someone touched me. Pleasured me, since I got to cum in the hands of someone fucking else. And now, you want go and be an ass and then tell me this is because you, what? I don't even know, because you care!?" She began to feel hot tears of stress and anger, and sadness and longing run down her cheeks and she turned around, getting more heated and mad at herself for crying over this. Katheirne's eyes went soft and she walked to Elena. Moving her hair off her shoulder and brushing her lips along her neck. Elena breathed out harshly losing all perception of anything but Katherine and herself… touching. Her head fell back against katherine's shoulder. "I don't want to corrupt you or hurt you Elena…" "I cant " Elena breathed shakey in response. Katherine took Elena's hips from behind pulling them back gently, molding the back of Elena's perfect body to hers. Elena moaned softly. "Let me make it better baby. Let me help you..." she practically sang into the girls ear. Elena, felt the annoyingly consistent ache between her legs form and her body was screaming with want. Helplessly, she reached one of her hands behind her and gripped Katherine's thigh. To which katherine growled and her other hand lowered to Katherine's which still gripped her hip and her fingers laced through them. She lovingly rubbed katherine's thigh before she took her other hand as well, surprising Katherine as she removed them from her sides and turned to face her, still holding her hands. She looked desperate for some kind of release, but shrugged with sad defeated eyes and said it again. "I can't" she said smally, her voice breaking. Katherine squeezed her hands and took a step forward. She was close enough that her hands were against her legs and Elena's were against her own as well. There faces inches apart. "You can." As she spoke she looked at Elena with such pure adoration and she nodded her eyes tearing up and her head tilting to the side. Elena looked at her with a confused expression, mimicking her tilted head. "Katherine, you hate me." She felt energy build in her chest, ready to explode, and she took her hands from katherine, who's face pouted and her eyes stayed watering as she reached for Elena who turned her back. She took the few steps that Elena had taken from her, and put her hand on her shoulder. "I don't" she stated. Elena was at a loss, at this point, she wanted katherine badly but she got attached to people so easily and sleeping with her would make it so much worse. She also had zero clue if katherine was being serious or not. Her eyes said yes. But she didn't know. Elena flipped her hair to the side in and effort to fiddle with something because of all this energy, then she crossed her arms over her chest and licked her lips, looking down. Neither of them had stopped panting since Elena pinned her earlier. Since she moved the hair off her neck exposing her shoulder from the wide cut of her sweater, katherine brought her body against Elena's again and kissed the exposed flesh of her delicate shoulder. Elena shuttered and closed her eyes, her head was still angled slightly down and she moved it to the side and out of the way, allowing katherine access. She rested her head against the older vampires shoulder again and she let katherine's arms snake around her waist. Elena tangled their fingers together again. Losing her self control. As Katherine trailed her hot, wet lips up Elena's neck and to the back of her jaw, pressing her front roughly into Elena's back, Elena couldn't help but moan loudly and her brows furrowed as she gripped katherine's hands, tight. Her body shuttered against Katherine's, and Katherine felt her knees go weak at the feeling. "Mmmh" Katherine moaned against her skin at the feeling. She moved her hands from the girls stomach and gripped her waist, Elena's hands slipping from hers and she turned her around. Katherine kept her hands on Elena's waist and held her, looking into her eyes. Elena gripped her arms and leaned in parting her lips. Katherine's eyes followed Elena's lips as she stood straight. Completely still as to not ruin this. Elena closed her eyes and Katherine followed gasping at how good Elena's soft lips felt on hers. They both sighed a moan quietly and elena pressed herself to Katherine, her hands tangling in her hair as she deepened the kiss roughly. Katherine's hands went around Elena's small frame giving no space between them. Then she broke the kiss, pushing Elena away lightly as she smirked, walking toward Elena sexily with a sexy smirk on her beautiful face, causing Elena to walk backward until the back of her knees hit the couch causing her to sit. Katherine bent down putting her hands on the girls thighs, then kissing her before her hands moved to Elena's neck and she moved her hips as to straddle Elena's. The girl helped her, gripping her thighs and guiding them to either side of her hips. As katherine took her face and kissed her, Elena's hands went everywhere. From Katherine's hips, to her ass, to up her back, to her arms down to her chest which she took the time to grope, causing Katherine to break the kiss, locking her arms around Elena's neck as she through her head back and moaned a horse moan. Elena's hands went up to the collar of Katherine's leather jacket and she gripped it, pushing it off her shoulders and kissing katherine's exposed collar bone and the swell of her breast. Katherine's hands returned to Elena's hair and she pulled up causing Elena to hiss in pain as she connected there lips in another rough kiss. Elena moaned into her mouth and slipped her tongue into Katherine's mouth and Katherine growled in response. Katherine stood, putting a finger under Elena's chin and raising her. She gently took the girls hand and led her to the bed. Elena moved in front of Katherine, her back facing the bed. Katherine wrapped her arm all the way around Elena's waist. Without kissing her, she lifted the young vampire, sitting her on the bed, placing her hand on the mattress for leverage, kneeling in front of Elena for a second before wrenching her thighs apart and pushing her knees toward her chest before she fell over top of the girl who gripped her waist tightly with her legs and her hands went to Katherine's hair. Katherine kissed her deep and rough, before thrusting her hips into Elena's. Elena's head fell back as her skin heated up and she moaned loud, giving an appreciative sigh as Katherine kissed down her hot neck. Elena pushed katherine up by her shoulders, causing her to tower over elena as she was on her knees. Elena grabbed the hem of katherine's tight lacy black tank top and pulled up, Katherine allowing her to pull it off her body. Elena placed one hand on Katherine's lower back, holding her, as the other went to the strap of her bra, she unclipped it quickly and threw it off the bed. She looked Katherine up and down with hungry eyes before using her vamp-speed to turn them over. Before katherine could protest, Elena started kissing and groping her her breasts. Katherine cried out, in complete shock at how good Elena was. A minute or so later her lips started moving down Katherine's stomach. Katherine's back arched and she inhaled deeply before she panted Elena's name. Once Elena got to the waist of Katherine's pants, she hopped off the bed and came back to Katherine a few seconds later in just her lacy black bra and panites. She returned to Katherine's pants, her hands quickly played with the workings on them as her lips found the soft skin along the line of her jeans without any hesitation on if she wanted this. "Wait… stop" Katherine breathed quietly. "I'm supposed to take care of you" she whispered. Elena detached her mouth from the vampires skin "You are. Just let me. I want it more right now…" Katherine whimpered at that and bucked her hips toward the girls face. Elena smirked. Once she got her pants and boots off, she started kissing up the vampires leg. To her inner thigh where she bit and sucked, feeling the tremble. "Elena. Please…" Katherine breathed harshly. "Please…. What?" Elena asked teasingly. "Kiss me" Katherine said. So Elena came up to her mouth and kissed her. Katherine took her face, and pushed her away. "I… I mean.." Elena smirked. Amused. She couldn't believe that Katherine Pierce of all people would be scared to say it. "Are you… are you scared?" Elena asked making fun. Katherine looked into her eyes with purity and … and innocence? No way. "Why?" Elena's tone switched to loving and concern in a matter of seconds. "I don't sleep with people I care about, Elena." Katherine said in a soft tone. "Its okay." Elena said, reassuringly. She ducked her head to kiss Katherine's jaw and trailed down her neck, trying to relax her. Katherine wrapped her legs around Elena's slim waist. "Say it." Elena mumbled into her neck. Katheriens eyes closed gently as she exhaled, one arm wrapping around Elena's neck and the other coming up to stroke her hair. As she felt Elena's hot lips on her neck, jaw and collarbone bone, she felt erged on. "Please kiss me…" she trailed off, as Elena started to suck her pulse point. "I want to feel your hot tongue one my pussy." She she panted seductively. "Ugh, baby." Elena moaned desperately, waves of hormones crashing over her body at Katherine's words. Elena thrusted her barely covered core into katherine's exposed wet one. Katherine writhed violently under Elena. "Elena please!" Katherine pleaded loud. Elena felt like Katheriene earned it and moved her head back up to the elder vampire's kissing her softly before then moving back between her legs. Katherine propped herself up on her elbows to watch. Elena hooked her fingers in the hip of her panties and looked into Katherine's eyes. Katherine looked back hesitantly, but lifted her hips, letting Elena discard them. "Trust me." Elena said softly. Katherine looked into her eyes, nervously before she nodded. Elena settled, laying down on her stomach and putting katherine's legs over her shoulders. She had never done this, but had confidence. She kissed the insides of both Katheriens thighs, who was still on her elbows watching, and panting. When Elena suddenly trailed a hot wet lick up Katherine's core, Katherine's head fell back as she cried out softly. Her eyes shut tightly and she trembled, as she fell back, her hands finding Elena's hair as her back arched. Her body relaxed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Elena's tongue lingered on the bundle of nerves between her legs and she held Katherine's hips down firmly, taking any leverage she had to fuck her face away, as she slipped her tongue into her hot, wet entrance. Katherine moaned a loud content moan, and gripped Elena's hair tighter. Elena trialed her tongue back up to the bundle of nerves, and she slipped two fingers all the way into Katherine. Katherine cried out in pure pleasure and bucked her hips. Elena let go of her hip and gripped her thigh, letting Katharine cum quicker. Katherine relentlessly ground into her face and hand until her body tensed, freezing as her back arched and she cried out again. More desperate and horse then before. After she was done, Elena slipped her fingers out, kissing her way up causing Katherine's body causing to twitch. "So good" Katherine katherine whispered out of breath."Mmmh" Elena relayed as she kissed Katherine. Katherine sighed a moan as Elena's lips connected to hers, her legs gripping the girls waist. When Elena pulled back, she looked at Katherine's face. Taking in the features from a different point of view. A smile forming, as her eyes filled with love. When Katherine's eyes opened, and as she saw Elena, the weight of the world fell on her heart and a delightful tightness of love spread across her chest, and her smile mimicked Elena's, her thoughts slipping out. "Sit on my face." Somehow that came out sounding extremely lovingly, and she didn't really mean for it to come out but it did and the love on her face didn't change. But it did on Elena's. It changed to confusion, and her cheeks stained red, but Katherine could smell what the thought of that did to the girl. "What?" She asked, taken off guard. Katherine decided to go with it. "Well, I'll stay like this and you'll crawl your sexy ass up my body, straddle my head, and ride my face." She explained, with a blissful smile in a playful teasing way that caused Elena to giggle. "Okay". Elena said blatantly in a cute, hyper tone. Katherine raised an eyebrow at her quick decision. Elena captured her lips again in a rough needy kiss, and Katherine's hand snaked around her back unhooking her bra, about to reach down and tear her panites off, when Elena hopped off the bed. Katherine moved to sit up until she got the look from Elena and she layed back down, watching. "Stay." Elena demanded firmly. Katheirnes knees went weak at what happened next. Elena let the bra slide off her chest and arms alone, before she began a sexy dance. She looked Katherine dead in the eyes and slowly started swaying her hips back and forth. Hooking her thumbs in either side of her panties, she slowly shimmied them down her legs. Her hips never stopping. When they hit the ground she slowly leaned up running her hands along her body, and pinching a nipple between her fingers, throwing her head back, and moaning under her own touch. At this point, if Katherine wasn't so damn tired, and hadn't already cum, she would force Elena to take her first. But all she could think about, or want, was pleasuring Elena. "Come. Here. Now." Katherine mimicked Elena's previous tone. Elena's head came back up and her eyes fell back on Katherine's as she did as sexy walk toward her. Katherine's eyes left Elena's and roamed the girls whole body. Her tongue came out and licked her now dry lips. When Elena got to bed, she slowly climbed on it, crawling, and putting on a sexy slow motion

show. When she started to crawl up Katherine's body, they got more and more aroused. Elena at the fact that she was finally gonna cum, and Katherine at the sight of every perfect passing body part of Elena's move up her own. Once Elena's hips were over Katherine's mouth, she started panting. Hard. Katherine licked her lips again, and grabbed Elena by the hips, pulling her down and licking all over. Elena gripped the headboard trying not to snap it in half as her body trembled violently and she cried out in utter and complete bliss. Katheriene moaned loud at Elena's specific taste. "GOD, yes!" Elena exclaimed, her head flying back. She quickly begun to fuck Katherine's face, as hard and rough as she could. Katheriene moaned against her, causing her body to freeze again due to the stimulation. Katherine's tongue slipped inside Elena, who made a noise she had never heard before. Complete and utter, overwhelming bliss. Elena slowed, pushing herself hard against Katherine's face and grinding down in slow long strokes, as Katherine's tongue danced around her velvet flesh. "Dont stop..." Elena begged in an accidental sensual voice, her body overheated, and on the very edge of the best shes ever had. Katherine too was heating up at the fact that Elena's change in pace was solely to tease herself. She picked up her place again and in no time she exclaimed "I'm gonna cum!" Katherine could hear the tremble and edge in Elena's voice. Wanting to make this amazing and unforgettable for Elena, she doubled her efforts, reaching up and slipping two fingers to the hilt, in Elena's front entrance stroking her g-spot. Elena jumped at the feeling, before grunting loudly, feeling over stimulated such a gorgeous way. Katherine felt Elena's walls begin to spam around her, and Elena started to move faster. "Katherine..." she whined. It sounded less like Elena was begging Katherine, and more like she was thinking about her. Which she was. Katherine and cumming were the only two things on her mind. "Please…" she whimpered loudly. Katherine sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and continued with no mercy. Within moments she had Elena crying out for her. Elena fucked Katherine's fingers, her hips riding down hard and fast until she was done. Once Elena slowed down, and stilled, she fell against the headboard. Trying to hold herself up with little luck as she started to slip, her muscles like jello on her bones. Katherine maneuvered herself from under the new vampire, and caught her before she fell, laying her down, with her head on the soft pillow. "Rest easy baby girl." Katherine kissed her head and pulled the blankets from under them quickly, covering them and spooning her from behind, as they both started to drift off, smiling with sated smiles, heavy eyes, and glowing bodies. Elena threaded her fingers through Katherine's, who's had was around her waist. Elena loved the feeling. "So much better." Elena sighed sleepily. "Thankyou, baby." Elena said, sated as she scooted back against her new lover. Katherine smiled and sighed contently, before they both drifted off….


End file.
